The Hunt
by BoilingHeart
Summary: Ivan trained himself all his life to take revenge on all the creatures of the night, meaning vampires, werewolves, demons, and so on. Along the way, he falls in love with the fun-loving Alfred. When Ivan gets his next hit-list from his master, Yao, he is shocked to find that one of the men he has to kill is his lover, Alfred, an extremely rare species called a "wereprey".


This is a fanfic requested by one of my lovel followers on Tumblr, bai-marionette. I wrote this, but the idea is not mine. This is Ivan as a Hunter and America as a "wereprey" (vampire/werewolf crossover). I loved the way this story came out so much, that I am publishing it here. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ivan was trained his entire life to kill all of the inhuman beings. It had all started when his parents were killed by a pack of vampires, leaving him and his sisters to fend for themselves. From that moment, he vowed that he would destroy all the creatures of the night. He was determined, and trained everyday as much as he could, to build endurance. Because of his size and strength, he was accepted into proper training by his master, Yao.

His main drive was revenge for his parents. He wanted to avenge their deaths by taking the lives of all the inhuman beings.

Yao taught him and acted like a surrogate father to him. Yao always helped him the most out of his students. He not only made Ivan stronger physically, but mentally as well. Ivan respected him for his wisdom and his attitude.

One day, Ivan met this man, Alfred. He was a strange man in many ways. He was optimistic despite the situation and always had a smile on his face. He always made Ivan feel at ease, and when Alfred had asked him out, it lit up his world.

For once, Ivan was not alone. Sure he had his sisters, but he was still lonely. He wanted someone to love; someone to accept him. He was happy. All he needed was to avenge his parents and he would be complete.

A few months later, after killing countless monsters, Ivan was summoned by his master.

"You called?" Ivan asked as he entered the building. Yao was sitting criss-cross, meditating.

"Ivan Braginsky, you have received another hit list. Here are the names of several vampires and a wereprey that must be exterminated by the end of this week." Yao said, handing a piece of paper to Ivan.

"Master, might I ask what a 'wereprey' is?" Ivan asked. The term was unfamiliar to him.

"Wereprey are hybrids. They are a vampire and werewolf crossover. Their species are extremely rare, which is why you've never heard of them." Yao explained. "There has been one roaming this village for several months now, and only recently we have been able to identify him."

Ivan opened the letter and looked at the list with names and pictures. He stopped when he saw a familiar face.

Ivan's heart seemed to stop. He ran a finger across the picture of the man he loved. He read the description.

Name: Alfred F. Jones

Species: Wereprey

Height: 5'10"

Details: Has killed men, women and children all throughout the country. Known for feeding off of any living creature on sight. Known for breaking and entering. Originated from the U.S. Can transform into a large, menacing wolf at will. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

There was a secret Alfred had kept. He was an enemy that Ivan had fallen for. Ivan struggled to maintain composure, and with a quick bow, made his way towards the door.

"Wait," Yao called out, and Ivan stopped in his tracks. He hoped that Yao hadn't taken notice of his emotions. "You can't kill wereprey the way you would normally kill anything. You need a specific weapon. Here, take this," he said, handing a metallic stake to Ivan. "This here is a wooden stake - the wood coming from redwood trees - coated with silver. Use this and stake him in the heart. Good luck, Braginsky."

Ivan bowed his head then left. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had to had trained his entire life, devoting his time and energy to killing these creatures. He had told himself that this was the right thing to do. But every time he saw Alfred, he saw an innocent, fun loving man who would never want to hurt anyone. To find out that he was a killer, a rare being, something inhhuman and evil, it hurt. Ivan was torn. He knew what he had to do, but, could he really do it?

He went home and was greeted by his older sister, Katyusha.

"Ivan, glad you're here. I was about to make some food." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm only going to be here for little. I have to go, um, to work." Ivan said. He didn't like mentioning his job as a hunter to his sisters.

"Oh," was all she said.

Ivan went to his small room and began to change his clothes. He put on his best boots and padded clothing that helped him as a hunter. He strapped a gun and ammo around his back, and took the silver stake and hooked it to his belt. He had to get this over with once and for all.

He left the house from the back door. and made his way to Alfred's house. Before he even reached the house, the door swung open and Alfred appeared from the house.

"Oh, hey Ivan!" Alfred said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you. I like your new look."

Ivan frowned. He seemed too innocent to be a killer, right?

"What brings you here?" Alfred asked, leaning on the doorway of his home.

Ivan grit his teeth. "Cut the crap, I know what you are," he growled.

Alfred froze, then started laughing. "You mean you've only now realized my beauty?" he said, and burst out laughing again. There was something off about him.

"Don't make this any harder than it should be," Ivan said through his teeth.

Alfred stopped laughing, but a smile still played on his lips. "Oh, I see. Well, I was wondering you would find out, Braginsky," he said. "So I assume you've come to finish me off? Even after all we've been through?" Alfred said in an exaggerated voice, then started laughing again.

Ivan took out the stake. "I have to do this,"

"No you don't. You choose to do so. But you don't have to. Think about it; we could be happy together! I thought you loved me!" Alfred shouted. Ivan was bothered by this. Not only did he feel terrible about this, but Alfred spoke with sarcasm.

Ivan took a few steps closer, and his body coiled to attack.

"Ah, it's about time," Alfred said, and stood up straight. "I've been waiting for this since the moment I met you,"

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"Pfft. I knew you were a hunter the whole time. That's why we 'fell in love'," Alfred said, making quotation marks with his hands. Ivan froze. His heart beat fast across his chest as he stared into those deep blue eyes. "I had to keep you busy so that I can feed. Make your enemy your friend." He said with a mischievous grin. "It was fun. Time to dispose of our old toys,"

Ivan's heart broke, and he couldn't even move. The air around him seemed colder. He stared at Alfred, who had an evil grin. Alfred's blue eyes changed to a deep, crimson red, and Alfred bared his fangs. His fangs were nothing that Ivan had ever seen. Large and menacing they were, and they struck fear through his body. Alfred appeared to grow larger and with a growl, lunged for Ivan.

Ivan's reaction was slow, but he still moved out of the way in time to avoid Alfred's attack. He could hear Alfred's heavy breathing and snarling. Ivan thrust out his gun and began to shoot at him. Alfred shrieked when the bullets landing in his arms, and he lunged for Ivan, throwing the gun out of his hand, then smashing it. He threw the remains at Ivan's head, causing him to fall backwards. Ivan looked up and saw that Alfred was clutching his arms. Suddenly, he saw the bullets he fired fall out of his arm, and the flesh resealed. He had completely healed himself.

Ivan got up quickly and ran to Alfred, seizing him by the neck. He had the stake in hand and was about to finish him off, when he felt Alfred's neck shift. It was then moved into a different position, and it grew larger. Ivan noticed that Alfred's entire body began to change. Alfred's arms swung up and pushed Ivan away, and Alfred fell on all fours. His body grew larger, and his clothes ripped away from his body, and he became no longer human, but a wolf. He was large, and his teeth stuck out from the outside of his mouth, like a sabertooth. He looked like a wild, feral animal. the beast lunged for Ivan's throat, and Ivan moved quickly. The claws of the wolf scraped past Ivan's arms, causing them to bleed. The wolf turned around and tackled Ivan, pinning him to the ground. Ivan's head hit the icy floor, and he felt dizzy. He saw double vision for a moment, but then saw the wolf's face directly above his. It looked as though he were smiling. The nails of his paws dug into Ivan's skin, causing much pain.

Alfred shifted into a human form, leaving his bare chest exposed. He had Ivan pinned down with his exuberant strength. For a moment, Ivan had a flashback when they were in bed together. Oh, how everything changed so quickly. How the passion between them was never really there. All a lie.

Alfred bared his fangs and snarled. He wore a smile that Ivan couldn't bear to look at.

"I wonder what you're blood tastes like," Alfred said, licking his lips.

Ivan struggled, and Alfred scooped him up like a pile of bones and slammed him on the ground, pinning him again.

"You wanna try that again?" Alfred asked.

Ivan began to cough, and blood sputtered out from his lips. Alfred bent down and licked the blood, and with a sigh of pleasure, looked at Ivan in the eyes.

"Your strength and determination is an admirable trait," Alfred said. "What a great addition you would make to our pack,"

"There's, more of you?" Ivan asked, shocked.

"Pfft, of course there are," Alfred said. "Many more. Rejected by everyone. We've been in hiding for over a millennium," Alfred leaned over to Ivan's neck took a deep breath. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't kill you. However, I am going to give you two options; both of which give you the gift of immortality. To roam amongst us, and to fight along our side. I can turn you into a vampire, or a werewolf. Your choice,"

"I'd rather die than become one of you!" Ivan spat.

"Death is not an option,"

"Then I'll kill myself,"

"You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't," Alfred said.

"Well then you obviously don't know me that well," Ivan said.

"Once I turn you, you won't be able to kill yourself," Alfred said. "We can only be killed. Suicide won't do anything,"

Ivan hated this. He wished this was all a bad dream. To become one of them would be to become something he hated.

"I'm waiting," Alfred said impatiently.

"Well then keep waiting. I'll never answer," Ivan declared. He refused to lose. Refused to become one of the undead.

"Hmm, okay then. I'll add the option of death. But if you choose death, I will go after your sisters and kill them too. Painful and slow. I'll savor their blood. Then I'll go after your precious master and kill him too," Alfred chuckled. "Your move, Braginsky,"

Ivan's heart beat across his chest, and he began to grow furious. Adrenaline kicked in and Ivan managed to thrust Alfred off of him. Ivan jumped to his feet, and winced as the pain of his body screamed at him to take it easy. Ivan ran at Alfred with the stake at hand, and thrust it toward's Alfred's heart. But Alfred was faster. Alfred caught his hand and crushed it beneath his fingertips. Ivan held in a scream as he heard the bones crack and he dropped the stake from his hand. Alfred then took hold of his arm and twisted it around until it too snapped. Ivan let out a cry, and Alfred seized him by the neck and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of Ivan. Ivan was sure that he probably had a few broken ribs as well.

In a flash, Alfred was leaning over Ivan once more, but not making any attempt to pin him down. His eyes seemed to glow a bright crimson red, and Alfred bared his fangs and bit deep into Ivan's neck. Ivan let out a small cry as he felt Alfred sucking the blood out of him. Ivan began to feel dizzy, and his pain seemed to be more distant, and it seemed as though he were watching himself die in the hands of his beloved. The pain began to feel numb, and the world around him seemed to disappear, only able to see the crimson color of Alfred's eyes.

Alfred released him and wiped his lips. He then let out a small chuckle.

"Welcome to our pack, Braginsky,"


End file.
